The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TFR Style)
Cast: Main Cast *Rian - Aladdin *Brea - Princess Lyra (Niko and the Sword of Light) *Deet - Marcella (Legend Quest) *The Emperor - The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Aughra - Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Gurjin - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Seladom - Cassandra (Tangled) *Hup - Scorpi (Mixels) *Kylan - Daryl (Kulipari) *Naia - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Chamberlain - ZigZag (The Theif and the Cobbler) *The General - Shan Yu (Mulan) *The Scientist - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *The Ritual-Master - Drago Bludvist (How to Train your Dragon 2) *The Collector - Doris (Niko and the Sword of Light) *The Gourmand - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) *The Ornamentalist - Shenzi (The Lion King) *The Scroll Keeper - Glummy Glooma (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) Recurring Cast *Cadia - Nigel (The Wild) *Maudra Mayrin/The All-Maudra - Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *Tavra - Princess Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) *The Librarian - Hugo (Skylanders) *Daudran - Master Eon (Skylanders) *Maudra Fara/The Rock Singer - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Mira - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Onica - Aisling (The Secret of Kells) *Ordon - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Theives) *Rek'yr - Spyro (Skylanders) *Lath'N - Jet Vac (Skylanders) *Mitjan - Eruptor (Skylanders) *Maudra Argot/The Shadow Bender - Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Maudra Seethi/The Skin Painter - Aja Tarron (Tales of Arcadia) *Maudra Mera - Merida (Brave) *Maudra Laesid - Moana *Maudra Ethri - Cinderella *Bobb'N - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Hunter - Black Wolf (The Flight Christmas) *The Heretic - Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders) *urVa/The Archer - Manny (Ice Age) *urGoh/The Wanderer - Doughy Bunington (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Baffi - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *The Sanctuary Tree - itself *The Myth Speaker - Bronagh (Song of the Sea) Gallery: 'Main Cast' aladdin-aladdin-2.27.jpg|Aladdin as Rian lyra-niko-and-the-sword-of-light-1.77.jpg|Lyra as Brea Marcella Mainstay.png|Marcella as Deet Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-0.45.jpg|The Storm King as The Emperor Recurring Cast Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Aughra Scorpi-mixels-9.61.jpg|Scorpi as Hup Sanctuary-tree-the-dark-crystal-age-of-resistance-7.39.jpg|The Sanctuary Tree as Itself Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Aurora as Tavra Yellow-diamond-steven-universe-the-movie-50.5.jpg|Yellow Diamond as All-Maudra Aisling-secret-of-kells-8.5.jpg|Aisling as Onica Spyro-the-dragon--7.68.jpg|Spyro as Rek'yr Hugo--82.7.jpg|Hugo as The Librarian Profile_-_Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Seladon Cassim.jpg|Cassim as Ordon princess-jasmine-aladdin-95.5.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Mira Pearl-steven-universe-5.6.jpg|Pearl as Maudra Fara Rapunzel in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Rapunzel as Naia Jenner.jpg|Jenner as The Gourmand Gargamel in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Gargamel as The Scientist drago-dragons-riders-of-berk-6.69.jpg|Drago Bludvist as The Ritual Master Manny in Ice Age Continental Drift.jpg|Manny as The Archer ZigZag the Grand Vizier in The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|Zigzag as The Chamberlain Crash-bandicoot--9.73.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as The Heretic shan-yu-mulan-8.66.jpg|Shan Yu as The General doris-niko-and-the-sword-of-light-6.6.jpg|Doris as The Collector Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Baffi Glummy_Glooma.png|Glummy Glooma as The Historian Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Gurjin master-eon--6.2.jpg|Master Eon as Daudran Nigel in The Wild.jpg|Nigel as Cadia Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Red-Haired Paladin goblins-trollhunters-58.2.jpg|Goblins as Gruenak 1 fragwa-trollhunters-3.75.jpg|Fragwa as Gruenak 2 diavlo-moshi-monsters-the-movie-81.8.jpg|Diavlo as Podling Servant 1 luvli-moshi-monsters-the-movie-4.1.jpg|Luvli as Podling Servant 2 Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as The Ornamentalist Black Wolf.jpg|Black Wolf as The Hunter daryl-kulipari-an-army-of-frogs-5.75.jpg|Darryl as Kylan Doughy-bunington-hanazuki-full-of-treasures-6.24.jpg|Doughy Bunington as The Wanderer Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance TV Spoofs